


Snuff

by Jory0994



Series: Prompt fills 2019 [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jory0994/pseuds/Jory0994
Summary: Prompt 11 fill forFFxivWrite2019FFxiv 30 Day Writing ChallengeSEPTEMBER 1st - 30th, 2019Or, Some mission conclusions are more satisfying than others.





	Snuff

Hemlock slogged into the bar the kid she had helped find some plants had directed her to. She was covered in mud and ichor from the man eating plants that had objected to her presence at the small lake above the Matron’s Lethe. Fuck Stropers.   
She accepted the towel a waiter offered her gratefully and followed his directions to find the guy she was looking for. Huh, he had to be the oldest Elezen she’d ever seen.   
  
“Opax Luidault?” She asked politely ignoring the sneer he gave when he saw she was a Miqo’te.   
“What do you want, Adventure?” He asked flatly.   
“Your grandson Ujax sent me with these.” She said holding out the box of leaves. “He said you were almost out.”   
“Huh, guess he’s not always useless.” The old man huffed, taking the leaves.    
“I did run out of snuff this morning, these’ll do.”   
_ Snuff?  _ She thought to herself.  _ I went through that to help this racist old prick continue his tobacco habit. Oh well, there’s the rest of it. _ __   
She picked up his tankard and dumped it over his head.   
“That’s from your daughter Jahie. She says, and I quote ‘Tell my father he’s no longer welcome in my home after he almost got my son killed to get his stupid weeds. Mother would be ashamed of you.’”    
Hemlock gave a cool look at the rest of the bar when some stood.    
“Have a nice day, jackass.” She turned on her heel and left.   



End file.
